Skulduggery Pleasant- After
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Takes place after the events of Dying of the Light. Valkyrie was almost 26 and Tanith decided to throw a party when China calls them to tell them about a possible new threat. SPOILER ALERT, if you have not ready Skulduggery Pleasant: The Dying of the Light then do not read this unless you want spoilers. Rated T to be safe


**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with a new story. This is based on the books of Skulduggery Pleasant which is how I got my original name Skuldoesminecraft but I decided to change it to Skulldoesminecraft. This will be after the events of Dying of the Light so SPOILER ALERT. If you have not read the final book I would not read this. So anyway, this story will be what happened after all the events from the books happened. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing Skulduggery Pleasant. Now on with chapter one, A new power**

 **Chapter one- A new power**

It had been three years since the events with Darquesse and it was steadily approaching Valkyrie Cain's twenty-sixth birthday. So Tanith Low being the good friend she was had decided to throw her a surprise party and had prepared everything at Skulduggery's house. Skulduggery was not impressed with it and actively went against Tanith's decision to hold it at his house and insisted it be help at Gordan Edgley's house instead. Tanith however, disagreed with him entirely because she felt that Gordan's house would be too obvious a place as she lives there most of the time. Of course Saracen Rue and Dexter Vex weren't much help and just agreed with Tanith to annoy Skulduggery. It seemed even China Sorrows thought hosting the party at Slulduggery's was a better idea then hosting it at Gordan's, so Skulduggery outvoted gave in and allowed them, much to Tanith's delight, to host the party at Skulduggery's house. One day, when they were gathering the item required to make the party a reality they got a phone call from China Sorrow or as she is otherwise known as, Grand Mage Sorrows. She had requested all of their presence, including Valkyrie who was still trying to get to the level of magic she was on before Darquesse was defeated. Skulduggery called Fletcher Renn and asked him to get Valkyrie and he agreed.

Fletched teleported into Valkyrie's room only to find her in the shower. He waited patiently for her to come out, an unusual characteristic Fletcher usually didn't have. Valkyrie came out with no towel, causing Fletcher to avert his eyes as she exclaimed in anger and said

Fletcher, where the hell are you doing here" in a voice that sounded like she was ready to kill". Fletcher, eyes still closed said in a nervous voice

" Uhh Skulduggery asked me to pick you up, China wants to see us all". Valkyrie was astonished and yet not surprised that he didn't think to teleport away for a couple minutes and said

" And you had to sit here and wait, knowing I was in the shower with no clothes on, when you could've teleported somewhere else for a couple minutes. Fletcher looked sheepishly and said

" If I did do that I would be staring at you naked right now because I got here a couple minutes ago. Be glad I'm not just staring at you pervertedly and I'm closing my eyes". Valkyrie thought for a second before replying and said

" I honestly don't care Fletch, you could have asked Skulduggery to call first". Fletcher looked down to the floor, eyes still closed and said

" You know Skulduggery scares me Val, if I asked that he probably would have said I'm being paranoid or something". Valkyrie realised she was still naked and quickly put on the same black clothes Ghastly made for her. She poked Fletcher's arm and said

" You can look now, I'm dressed". Fletcher opened his eyes and saw he was dressed the same as usual. Valkyrie said

" We best be going then, if China says it's urgent". Fletcher nodded and grabbed her shoulder and they teleported into the Santuary. They arrived and everyone else was already there. China waited a few moments before speaking and she said

" I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you here. Well it seems a possible new threat has arisen , a young sorcerer in Australia by the name of Skull Venture has discovered his true name and has been spotted hiding in Sydney. When I say young I mean Fourteen years old so he must be very confused and scared. His family are all sorcerers so he knows about magic but he has only jus started to use it. He is unique in that he does not have another person inside him, thus his true name is a part of him, he controls it. He is on the streets and could explode with magical power at any moment so your jobs are to find him and bring him here before that happens". The group took this in before nodding and Skulduggery said

" So are we to use force or ask him nicely"?. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery with a look of disgust and she said

" He's a fourteen year old boy and you want us to use force on him?. He is probably scared and confused, we have to do this as delicately as we can". Tanith nodded in agreement and as did everyone else. Skulduggery sighed and said

" Alright but that won't stop me from taking precautions". China nodded and said

" As expected Skulduggery, always preparing for the worst. You are to leave immediately so Fletcher if you wouldn't mind". Fletcher nodded and gestured to everyone and they linked together. Fletcher teleported into Sydney and they began their search, Skulduggery of course used his fake face to blend in with the Mortals. They made a plan to meet back where they teleported in five hours. They searched far and wide and eventually Tanith found the boy sleeping behind a garbage can. He looked like he had just had a shower which suggested he was an elemental. Tanith carefully approached the boy as quietly as she could, however because he had gained so much power he sensed she was there and woke up. He ran backwards to the end of the alley. He said in a quivering voice

" S-S-Stay back I-I'm warning you, I w-will fight back". Tanith say he was scared and removed her sword and placed it on the ground. She put her hands up to show she means no harm and said

" Hi, my name is Tanith, what's yours"?. The boy looked confused before replying

" S-Skull Venture, why do you ask? You're not from the sanctuary are you? You're not gonna lock me up are you"?. Tanith smiled, trying to calm the boy down and said

" I'm not goin to hurt you Skull, I promise". Skull didn't look convinced and said

" That's what they said... The sanctuary people, before they tried to put cuffs on me". Tanith turned out her pockets to reveal nothing inside and said

" I have no handcuffs, you can trust me". Skull looked unsure and said

" How do I know I can trust you"?. Tanith thought for a moment before saying

" Because I know you wouldn't hurt anyone deliberately Skull, you must be very confused right now but I promise that I won't hurt you" and she outstretched her hand. Skull finally believed her and got up, slowly walked over to her and took her hand. She picked up her sword and smiled at him and led him to the place they said they would be meeting. The first one to get back was Valkyrie and she saw Tanith with the boy and waved to them. Skull looked up at Tanith and said

" Who is that"?. Tanith looked down and said

" Don't worry, she's a friend". Skull nodded but stayed close to Tanith. Valkyrie met with Tanith and said

" Is this the boy"?. Tanith nodded and whispered in her ear

" He is very scared right now so please be gentle". Valkyrie nodded and they waited for the others. The next people to arrive was Skulduggery and Fletcher, who met up on the way back. Skulduggery looked at the two women and said

" So you found him I see". Tanith nodded and said

" I did". Skulduggery's fake face smiled and he said

" Then this wasn't a wasted journey". They waited for the others to come back and when they did Tanith said to Skull

" Hold on tightly Skull, we are teleporting". Skull nodded and held her hand tightly. She nodded to Fletcher and they teleported to the Irish Sanctuary. Skull didn't react like most people would to being teleported for the first time, he just stood there like nothing happened. Everyone stared at him as if expecting him to throw up and he said

" What"?. Even Skulduggery was shocked at his reaction or rather no reaction to the teleportation. He deactivated his face to reveal his skeletal self and Skull looked at him and said

" Wait, so that was a fake face, produced by what I would assume are sigils yes"?. Skulduggery nodded and everyone looked even more surprised. Skull didn't like everyone staring at him and his behind Tanith. She glared at them all and said

" Can't you see you're scaring him you fools". Everyone blinked once they looked away from him. China, accompanied by the Black Cleaver walked over and said

" Oh you found the boy then". They nodded and Valkyrie said

" Well Tanith did, the rest of us had nothing to do with it". China nodded and said

" Good job Tanith". Tanith looked at the boy hiding behind her and said to him in a low voice so only he could hear

" Come out Skull, it's alright, the Cleaver won't do anything to you". Skull held her hand tightly and slowly revealed himself to the Grand Mage or Ireland. China bent to his level and said

" So you're the boy I've been hearing so much about. Well my name is China Sorrows, pleased to meet you". She outstretched her hand and Skull cautiously shook her hand. China smiled at him and he said

" Where am I? And who are the rest of you"?. Valkyrie said

" I am Valkyrie Cain". Skulduggery looked at him and said

" I am Skulduggery Pleasant". Skull looked in shock and said

" As in the Skulduggery Pleasant and The Valkyrie Cain"?. The duo nodded and Skull said

" What do people such as yourselves want with someone like me". Valkyrie smiled and said

" We believe you are one of a kind Skull, the first person whom discovered his true name without having another being inside him". Skull nodded and said

" So you mean someone like Argeddion? If you're wondering how I know about him my father works in the sanctuary and plays a very important role in it too. He was one of the people who wanted to join Ireland during the war between sanctuaries". Valkyrie looked astonished and she said

" Well no wonder you know about us". Skull nodded and China asked

" So what can you do child". Skull looked at her and said

" First of all it's Sku if you wouldn't mind, not child. Second of all it would be too hard to explain to you, so I'll just show you". He then proceeded to shoot up into the air and clicked his fingers, creating fire in one hand and a ball of what seemed to be earth. He smashed the two together and concerntrated. It took thirty seconds before he managed to completely finish and he opened his hand, revealing molten rock or Lava. He said

" I can not only combine elements but I can also have more then one class of magic at a time. When I have my surge I plan to be both an Elemental and a Energy Thrower". They all looked shocked and Skulduggery said

" In all my years I have never seen something like this... Something so incredibly new and yet also good. Usually all the new things are evil, this is the first time I've seen a new thing be good, or in any aspect good". Skull looked down and said

" I still haven't figured out how to get down" with a sheepish look. Valkyrie smiled and said

" Skulduggery if you wouldn't mind". He nodded and flew up and brought Skull with him down. Skull breathed a sigh of relief and said

" Thanks Skuldugfgery, the last time that happened I was stuck in the air for an hour or so". Skulduggery said nothing and let him go. Skull walked over to Tanith again and she smiled at him. China thought everything would be good until Skul suddenly collapsed in pain. Quick as a flash Fletcher teleported over and got Doctor Synedoche and brought her over. She examined the boy as he was screaming in pain. She straightened and said

" He is in pain for some reason although I don't know what, he is in perfect health so I can only assume he is having his surge but I seriously doubt that. The best I can do is give him anaesthetics to hopefully ease the pain. Tanith and Valkyrie carried Skull to a bed in the hospital wing and gently placed him down. As soon as they did however, he began to age rapidly until he was around the same age as Valkyrie and he stopped screaming. Slowly he got up and went to Tanith's side as if nothing happened and he said

" I feel like I'm six or so years older then I should be". Everybody that was around him looked shocked and Tanith said

" That is because you seem to have aged six years in a matter of six seconds". Skull looked shocked for a second then thought for a moment and then said

" I think this is a result of discovering my true name, the magic was way beyond my age and accelerated the aging process so my body could handle the amount of magic inside of me". Dr Synedoche looked shocked at his theory and said

" Interesting theory, how much merit is behind it I do not know". Skull looked down to his arms and noticed they had grown not only longer but seemed to have more muscle as well. He wanted to inspect himself more thoroughly but decided against it for now. He said

" I think I need a nice relaxing shower after that". This caused almost everyone to laugh. Tanith said

" You could stay at my place if you want"?. Skull smiled and said

" That would be lovely, thank you Tanith". China said

" Now that this is settled, I must discuss something with Skulduggeru and Valkyrie, alone, so you are all dismissed until I call you again". Everybody but Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked away and Tanith said to Skull

" Follow me and I'll show you where my place is". Skull nodded and walked in step with Tanith. They walked to Tanith's place but and she beckoned him to follow her inside, Skull followed and Tanith say down on her couch. She said

" I can take you to the shower if you wish". Skull nodded and said

" Yes please, thank you miss Tanith". Tanith smiled and said

" Please call me Tanith". Skull nodded and she directed him to the shower. He thanked her and stepped into the shower room. He had a shower and put his stuff back on and walked out after cleaning the shower. He used his elemental abilities to remove the moisture still in his hair and entered the living room. Tanith saw him enter and said

" Now that you are done I might have a shower as well". Skull nodded and looked around before asking

" Do you want me to make something for us to eat"?. Tanith nodded and said in a happy tone

" That would be lovely". So while Tanith was having a shower Skull looked in the kitchen and made something to eat. Tanith got out of the shower and found the only clothes she had in the room was her overcoat and some jeanes. She walked out of the room wrapped in a towel and went to her room to get some stuff to wear. She had to walk past the living room as she made her way to her room and found Skull sitting in the living room. He quickly closed his eyes to allow Tanith to go past and she was grateful for that. She walked into her bedroom and got some clothes on. She wore a red tank top and some pants. She walked back out and found Skull at the dinner table with some lovely food set out. Tanith smiled and sat down, grabbing her knife and fork and digging in. Skull did the same and within the next few minutes they were done. Tanith looked at Skull and said

" Nicely done Skull, very enjoyable". Skull smiled at the compliment and said

" It was nothing". They cleaned up and Tanith showed Skull to his room. Skull thanked her for her hospitality and they went to bed.

The next morning they got up and entered the living room. They got a phone call and Tanith answered it and spoke on the phone. After a few minutes the call ended and Tanith said

" We are needed at the sanctuary". Skull nodded and they went to the sanctuary. As soon as they got there they were met by Skulduggery and Valkyrie. They entered the sanctuary and found China waiting for them. She said

" We have a problem. It seems someone has decided to begin causing trouble in Dublin. Someone has decided to terrorise the mortals in Haggard". Valkyrie froze for a second before nodding. The others nodded and Skulduggery said

" Skull you might want to accompany us, we might need your help". Skull nodded his head and followed.

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you did make sure to leave a review and tell me so. If you want an OC in the story feel free to PM me his/her name, age, weapon of choice if he/she has one, hair colour, eye colour, backstory, magic discipline and if he/she is good or evil. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
